melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What You Want To Be When You Grown Up? (album)
“What You Want To Be When You Grow Up?”, stylized by fans as "MMB''", is an unreleased album by Melanie Martinez, scrapped of Martinez’s projects for partially unknown reasons, and that presumably, because it was, altogether, considered "''quite poor in concept and quality", by her record label. Little is know about the project itself. Many fans theorize that the album was a “beta version” of the current “K-12”. The album would also include a homonymous graphic novel written by Melanie and approved by Atlantic Records. However, the book was scrapped too. Background Little is known about the timeline in which the album was written. In theory, Melanie started work on this album in 2015, and doubly ended and scrapped in 2017. Melanie announced on Twitter that “''the album was meant to be a endgame for CryBaby’s history, and that was a pretty hasty and erroneous idea'', I know…”, which is probably one more reason for the discard. Theme Concept It is seen that the concept of the album is not very extensive, being a strategic sequence for the history of Martinez's alter ego. The events take place in the middle of CryBaby's life, in a direct continuation after all the events of "Mad Hatter." Unfortunate re-encounters and stranges hallucinations and flashbacks haunts the life of the saddest girl. Story In "Run to the Bathroom", things in CryBaby's house are in complete disaster. Her father's dead body was discovered and CryBaby's mother's true identity was manifested and uncovered, causing her mother to fall into deep depression. Things in the house disappeared and were sold by CryBaby's brother, so that could supply him with more and more clandestine drugs. CryBaby, finding herself completely helpless and aimless, simply locked herself in the bathroom, day after day, to divert herself from all that horrible, progressively worsening situation. The outcome camed with the sudden arrest of CryBaby's brother. In "Macaroon Town", the introduction of a small town happens. Among other things, it is revealed that CryBaby ran away from home, stopping in that region and in that little town named Macaroom Town. In the background, a troubled and morbid city that hides its tragedies beneath pastel and light facades and fake, ordinary people. CryBaby, having early signs of hallucinations, continues to have flashbacks of the events of Dollhouse and Sippy Cup. In "Neighborhood", there's the introduction of CryBaby's neighbor family: the Thompsons, in which Bronwen Thompson, Daisy Thompson and Uriel Thompson integrate. The track describes not only the bad living with her new neighbors, but something seems cleary wrong, in view of the falsehood of the family, which crowds with all the external aspects of the city. In "The More We Get Together", Uriel, the daughter of the Thompsons, forces a supposed friendship with CryBaby, which progresses after days. CryBaby feels horribly pressured, but still believes she can make that friendship last, while the truth hides that the relationship is toxic and exhausting deep down, hidden as "necessary" by Uriel. In "Bakery Goods", Crybaby, after days, founds a bakery in the city, this being his first job in the city. Even if the results turn out to be good, she realizes that it is harder and harder to support the job, as she will never be able to please everyone properly, even if she tries. After all this, CryBaby meets a boy in the bakery: Jimmy, a fact that helps to get into the next track. In "Fresh Delicacy", CryBaby and Jimmy decides to close the bakery. After a long time, both of them starts a relationship. CryBaby is truly in love with the boy, but Jimmy don't feel as much as she does. However, both accepts the relationship how it is. But at one point, CryBaby feels insecure about it, but is afraid to assume. With that, she ignores that feeling and moves on. In "Jimmy Tells", the relationship morbidly falls apart. CryBaby lives with a totally different Jimmy from whom he met, who now does not hesitate to show misogynistic and violent attitudes, causing CryBaby to obey orders and favors. Still, hope still rules in her heart, the hope of reliving that relationship. CryBaby carries this hope, even though it knows that its future does not shine a light at the end of the tunnel. In "Hide and Seek", the background is back to CryBaby's neighborhood and home. The track goes back to the Thompsons (in a more sharply way in Uriel). CryBaby learns that Bronwen and Daisy stole part of their home money and fled, and that Jimmy cheated on her with Uriel. CryBaby's outburst explained how the Thompsons used their falsehood and ignorance to hurt and mock CryBaby. In "Silence Says", CryBaby has a flashback of the double-feature events of "Tag, Your It" and "Milk and Cookies". Showing again her most genuine feeling: the insanity and the madness, aroused by all the new traumas that she had experienced so far, she uses the same bluish poison she used to numb the Big Bad Wolf in Jimmy and Uriel's cup of drink, killing both of them. After this, CryBaby escapes from Thompson's house. TBA Tracklist # Run to the Bathroom # Macaroom Town # Neighborhood # The More We Get Together # Bakery Goods # Fresh Delicays # Jimmy Tells # Hide and Seek # Silence Says TBA Trivia *The album was also, initially, a beta version of "CryBaby's Extra Clutter EP", becoming an album and thus scrapped. **It would be called "CryBaby: Bonus Chapter" and and it would just be an EP with four knowed-well unreleased tracks. *Tracks like "Run to the Bathroom" and "The More We Get Together" are samples of children's songs and rhymes, which in a way maintains the style and the aesthetic of Cry Baby album. *The overall theme of the album has never been confirmed. However, from the tracklist and song concept, fans assume that the theme is a reflection on the transition from youth to adulthood. Category:Albums Category:Unreleased Category:Quartz097's Projects